Microwave systems using bulk semiconductor properties and/or junction characteristics such as avalanche diodes, bulk effect diodes or Gunn diodes can be designed to work at frequencies generally above those economically feasible or practical for transistors. However, such devices generate substantial amounts of heat in the semiconductor body and the average power output is limited by the rate at which such heat can be removed.